


Thanks For Noticing

by Imiaslavie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Vicki is awesome wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha always tells his wife everything. Time came to tell her the biggest secret he had in a long time.</p><p>Secret. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. If you, dear reader, are ready to help me and beta this fic, please, write to me via comments or Tumblr http://imyaslavie.tumblr.com/ (:

Misha loved watching his wife cook. Also he loved being watched by her while cooking, almost equally, but evenings when he could observe her preparing dinner for him and kids (and herself, obviously) were his favourite. These were the moments of concentrated domesticity, and he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

This particular evening he settled on the low stool besides the kitchen counter, reading the poetry book he bought just the day before. Well, trying too. Poems of modern writers just weren't able to catch his attention properly today. And there was a reason for it, a pretty good one.

Misha was trying to concentrate and gather some boldness to make one big confession to his wife. No, he never had problem with telling her things, sharing was natural, but it didn't mean voicing some things was easy, things that meant too much. Because... Jensen, yeah. Jensen and him. Him and Jensen. Important stuff. Uber important. Super fucking important.

So he decided to start with a short, well... prelude.

"Hey, Vic?" he called, putting the book down, but still playing with its pages. Vicki hummed, meaning she heard him, but her eyes were glued to the pepper she was cutting on the board. Misha tried again. "You know I love your book, right?"

That time she looked at him, her left eyebrow slightly lifted.

"Which one?"

"Both. Books. Obviously both. I meant the first one." _Smooth_ , he thought, _just the time to start stammering._

"I know you love it. Why bringing it up?"

A-and... here it comes. Again, he wasn't worried about her reaction, not really, he was ninety-nine (no, maybe ninety-eight... ninety... seven? and a half?) percent sure what kind it would be, but like it was already mentioned, not all the things could be spoken of easily.

"Just... would you be okay with, well, me..." He took a breath, "being a part in something like... this?" And waited.

And now he obviously had all her attention. She put down the knife, took off her glasses, little bit fogged from the heat of the stove, started polishing them using the bottom of her T-shirt. Her face lit up... in amusement?

"Oh. You met someone? Do I know them?" Yes, it was definitely amusement spiced with curiosity. Goodbye, two and a half percent possibility of disas-

Wicked smile suddenly appeared on her face, amusement shifted into suspicion. Shit. _Shit._ Misha gulped loudly.

"Because I swear to god..."

Misha watched, horrified, as she grabbed a steak and put it on the cutting board, her eyes never breaking contact with his.

"...If you'll try to sell me the story of your epic love to Jensen as some sort of breaking news, I _will_ beat you up. With this piece of meat. You know what that means? It means there will be no supper. Your children will starve. You want them to starve? I don't think so."

Misha opened his mouth, then closed, then opened again, which made him look like a confused fish, but then he noticed how corners of Vicki's mouth were curling upwards... and her glimmering eyes... and he started laughing, relieved and filled with adoration for his wife.

That's what made him fall in love with her. Her talent to make him laugh, in every situation possible. She always noticed when he was upset or nervous or wanted to relax, and always were ready to cheer him up with something absurdly funny, just like now.

"So..." he reached across the counter and took her hand, gently squeezing it, "you're on board with this?"

Vicki rolled her eyes and squeezed back, smile playing on her lips. "Been on board for the last three years, but thanks for noticing, Captain. Seriously, Mish, since when do you mistake me for an idiot?"

Bloody good question, he had to admit. She could read him with her eyes closed, how could he even think she wouldn't notice something that big? Really, this was a moment to question his own intelligence.

"Sorry. You're right. I just... I wasn't ready to fully admit this to myself, still been wrapping my head around it, and, I guess, on some level I've been thinking you wouldn't notice until I figure it out." He smiled, mischief in his eyes. "So, was it funny to see me internally squirm?"

"It was infuriating. You were taking too long. I could've written a couple more books while waiting. With a bunch of hints for you, maybe. Wouldn't say anything _directly_ to you, though..."

"Too boring?"

Vicki nodded, gave him a quick peck on the lips and withdrew.

"And we are anything but."

The phone in his pocket made a low beeping noise, specifically set to Jensen's messages, and Misha felt warmth spreading inside of him. It was almost like he too was in the room, invisible presence, almost like two people Misha loved most in the world were right here, in the kitchen, in the same time, with him.

Misha didn't take out his phone, leaving message for later; instead of it he opened the book at the random page, ready to read the most beautiful (or the most stupid, who knows) poems out loud, inhaled the sweet-and-salty mouth-watering aromas, which were coming from the pots on the stove, and dove into the colorful world of words.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much info about Vicki in the net, but from what I gathered, she is fantastic human being. I adore their relationship, their marriage, this is the sort of commintment that I want to wish everyone to find (if one desires so, I know not everyone does), and I think it's beautiful.  
> Also, first RPF :D Ah, that was fun.


End file.
